Zommari Rureaux
Zommari Rureaux (ゾマリ・ルルー, Zomari Rurū) ist der Séptima Espada aus Sōsuke Aizens Arrancar-Armee. Erscheinung Zommari ist ein muskolöser Mann mit einer dunklen Hautfarbe und gelben Augen. Er hat breite Lippen und Nase und auf dem Kinn hat er Zeichnungen in Form von drei mit den Spitzen nach unten gerichteten Dreiecken, diese hat er außerdem ebenfalls auf seiner Stirn. Zudem hat er eine Glatze und abrasierte Augenbrauen. Die Überreste seiner früheren Hollowmaske bilden eine zahnartige Halskette, eine Reihe spitzer Knochen auf seinem Schädel und zwei zu Totenköpfen geformte Ohrringe. Dies gibt ihm ein Aussehen, welches dem eines Schamanen ähnelt. Zommaris Uniform unterscheidet sich sehr von der Standard Ausführung mit Ausnahme des üblichen Hakama. Seine Schuhe ähnel denen von Kung-Fu Kämpfern und auch seine Oberbekleidung erinnert vom Design her stark an eine chinesische Kampfuniform. Sein Shirt liegt sehr nah an seinem Körper an, und geht vorne und hinten hinunter bis zum Ende seines Hakama. An den Seiten jedoch sind schlitze, sodass sein Shirt ihm dort nur bis zur Hüfte reicht. Sein Espada-Rangtattoo blieb bisher ungezeigt, sein Hollowloch befindet sich an seiner rechten Brustwarze '' Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED'', Seite 85 Charakter Zommaris Persönlichkeit zeichnet auf dem ersten Blick vor allem seine ruhige, nachdenkliche Art aus. Wenn er spricht, tut er dies stets mit einem ehrfurchtsvollen und sehr höflichen Tonfall. Unter anderem scheint er auch religiös bzw. leicht esoterisch veranlagt zu sein. Er betet Sōsuke Aizen gradezu an und hasst, obwohl Aizen ebenfalls einer ist, die Shinigami, da diese willkürlich Hollow abschlachten und denken hätten dazu das Recht. Er hält die Shinigami und somit auch seinen ersten Gegner Byakuya Kuchiki für arrogant. Zommari selbst sieht sich von der Stärke her auf den Rang eines Shinigami Kommandanten, doch bewies ihm Byakuya mehrmalig das Gegenteil, was den Septima aufregte. So neigt er dazu, seine eigenen Fähigkeiten zu über- und die seines Gegners zu unterschätzen. Er selbst scheint von sich zu glauben, dass er andere läutern und bekehren könne, da z.B. Byakuya dessen eigenen Hochmut sichtbar machen will und zu diesem Zweck seine Resurreccion befreit. In dieser genießt der Espada es die Kontrolle über seine Gegner übernehmen zu können und bezeichnet diese Fähigkeit als Amor, also Liebe. Diese Fähigkeit repräsentierte auch seinen Todesaspekt, Besessenheit. So war er außerdem auch vollkommen von der Idee besessen, dass die Shinigami das Übel wären. Zudem scheint es als ob Zommari keinerlei sogenannte Kriegerehre besitzt, da er als Byakuya letztlich dessen Klinge an den Hals des Espada hält, um Gnade bittet. Anzumerken ist, dass er der einzige Espada war, der Gnade von seinem Gegner verlangte. Handlung Hueco Mundo Arc Zum ersten mal tritt Zommari während des von Aizen, nach Ichigos eindringen, berufene Espada-Meeting auf. Währenddessen sitzt er zwischen Grimmjow Jaegerjaques und Szayelaporro Granz und beteiligt sich ebenso am Gespräch über die Eindringlinge wie seine Kollegen. Er fragt wer der damalige vierte Ryoka der Truppe war. Als die Espada dann gebeten wurden in ihren Gemächern zu warten, bis die Eindringlinge zu ihnen kommen würden, meditierte er, bemerkte aber währenddessen das ihr Kollege Aaroniero Arruruerie im Kampf getötet wurde. Kurz darauf begibt sich Zommari nach dem Kampf von Aaroniero Arruruerie gegen Rukia Kuchiki zu dessen Kampfplatz. Er merkt an, das Aaroniero der Letzte, der originalen Espada gewesen sei und zum Schluss einen grauenhaften Tod erlitt. Um diesen nun zu rächen, will er die schwer verletzte Rukia töten und damit den Fehler beheben den Aaronieros Nachlässigkeit hinterlassen hatte. Doch gerade als er sein Zanpakutō zieht und Rukia den Kopf abschlagen will stellte sich ihr Bruder Byakuya Kuchiki ihm in den Weg. Zommari bemerkt den Kommandanten interessiert und stellt sich als Septima Espada Zommari Rureaux vor. Anschließend fordert er seinem Besucher dazu auf, dass auch dieser ihm seinen Namen nennt. thumb|left|200px|Byakuya gegen Zommaris Gemelos Sonido Doch Byakuya verweigert dies, was der Arrancar als Arroganz auffasst. Es entbrennt ein heftiger Kampf der beiden, welcher anfangs von der Geschwindigkeit der beiden beherrscht wird. Zommari als, nach eigener Aussage schnellster unter den Espada und Byakuya der sein Shunpo eigens bei der Göttin des Blitzes gelernt hat, geben sich nun einen Kampf, bei dem es heißt wer trifft wen zuerst. Gerade als es so aussieht, als hätte Byakuya bei Zommari einen Treffer gelandet, offenbart dieser die Technik Gemelos Sonído, bei der Zommari von sich selbst Abbilder erschaffen kann. So scheint als hätte Zommari daraufhin die Obenhand, bis Byakuya eine dem Gemelos Sonido äußerst ähnliche Technik anwendet, das Utsusemi, welches Yoruichi entwickelt hat. Zommari überrascht Byakuya daraufhin jedoch damit, dass er bis zu fünf Klone von sich erstellen kann, und meint das er damit auf demselben Level, wie der Kommandant sei. Byakuya aber sieht dies nicht so und nennt ihn für diese Anmaßung arrogant. Zommari empfindet aber diese Aussage des Kommandanten arrogant und möchte Byakuya von seinem hohen Ross stürzten. So befreit er sein Zanpakuto Brujería mit dem Spruch "Unterdrücke". Sofort führt der Espada eine Attacke aus, die der Kommandant der 6. Einheit jedoch versucht auszuweichen indem er sein Shunpo benutzt und sich hinter dem Espada, aus dessen Schusslinie bringt. Doch Byakuya konnte der Attacke Zommaris nicht entgehen, und hat nun eine sonnenförmige Markierung auf seinem linken Fuß. Der Septima erklärt Byakuya daraufhin das dies seine Technik Amor sei und zwingt das Bein, welches sich nun in der Kontrolle des Espada befindet, zu sich zu kommen. Byakuya entscheidet jedoch schnell und trennt die Sehnen seines eigenen Beines durch. Nun benutzt Zommari mit zwei Augen sein Amor, sein Ziel die am Boden liegende Rukia. Byakuya scheint mit seiner linken Hand das Amor zwar zuerst abgefangen zu haben, jedoch galt dies nur für eines. Mit dem anderen Amor hat Zommari daraufhin Rukia vollkommen unter Kontrolle die den zur Hilfe herbeigeeilten Hanatarō Yamada zuerst angreift und anschließen sich ihr eigenes Zanpakutō an den Hals hält. Zommari nimmt so Rukia als seine Geisel und zwingt den Kommandanten dazu sein Zanpakutō niederzulegen. Der Kommandant kommt dem Wunsch des Espada zwar nach, wendet jedoch Rikujōkōrō an und lähmt Rukia somit, sodass sie als Geisel für Zommari wertlos wird. Byakuya setzt anschließend sein Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ein. thumb|200px|Zommaris EndeZommari schafft es nicht mit seinen Augen die Kontrolle über all die vielen Tausend Klingen zu nehmen und wird getroffen, wobei das gesamte Gebäude, in dem sie sich befanden, zerstört wird. Zommari stellt sich aber als zäher raus als Byakuya angenommen hat und überlebt diese Attacke, indem er sich eingeigelt hat. Da fast alle anderen Augen Zommaris stark bluten und nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sind, offenbart dieser nun weitere die auf seiner Stirn verborgen sind. Mit diesen startet er nun mehrere Amorattacken auf seinen Gegner, doch der hat das Konzept seiner Technik durchschaut und blockt diese mit dem Kidō Dankū ab, welches allen Kidō Attacken bis zur Nr. 89 standhält. Dies zeigt das Zommaris Amor, dem Kidō der Shinigami ähnlich ist oder zumindest auf demselben Prinzip basiert. Der Shinigami richtet daraufhin seine Klinge auf den Kopf des Espada, der im Angesicht des Todes um Gnade bittet. Als seine Bitte jedoch nicht erhört wird, wirft er den Shinigami vor sie tun den Hollow unrecht, doch Byakuya ignoriert Zommaris Gerede und schneidet ihn längs über den Torso. Daraufhin lässt Zommari Aizen hochleben und stirbt. Beziehungen Zommaris gesamter Auftritt war recht kurz, daher zeigte er nicht viele Anzeichen zu besonderen Beziehungen zu seinen Kameraden oder anderen Arrancar. Als Einziges zeigte er Respekt für Aaroniero, da er sich zu ihm begab und aus Respekt vor dem Espada seine halb tote Gegnerin erledigen wollte. Ob er den anderen Espada gegenüber auch Respekt entgegenbrachte ist unklar. Sōsuke Aizen Zommari Rureaux schien Sōsuke Aizen regelrecht anzubeten und feierte diesen, als er von seinem Gegner getötet wurde. thumb|200px|Byakuya kennt keine GnadeDies steht im Zwiespalt zu Zommaris sonstigen Ansichten, da dieser eigentlich Shinigami hasst, Aizen jedoch anbetet trotz der Tatsache das Aizen selbst einer ist. Wohlmöglich hat Zommari über diesen Fakt hinweggesehen da sich Aizen selbst gegen die Shinigami stellt. Sōsuke Aizen weißt jedoch selbst nicht dieselben Ansichten auf wie der septima Espada, was dieser mit größerer Wahrscheinlichkeit aber auch nicht wusste. Byakuya Kuchiki Zommaris einziger Gegner war Byakuya Kuchiki. Dieser ähnelt Zommari in einer Weise recht stark, da auch er auf andere Leute hinabblickt. Beide zeigten in ihrem Kampf, dass sich nicht nur versuchten in Schnelligkeit, sondern auch im Hochmut zu überbieten. Letztendlich war Byakuya der, der mehr als nur große Reden schwingen konnte und lies seinen Worten Taten folgen. Fähigkeiten Zommari zeigte während seines kurzen Auftritts nur eine kleine Auswahl der Fähigkeiten der Arrancar. So ist er einer der wenigen Arrancar der nie sein Cero benutzt hat, dennoch ist anzunehmen, dass auch er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. *'Hakuda:' Zommari zeigte keine großen Hakuda Fähigkeiten, jedoch zeigte er im Kampf gegen Byakuya gute Reflexe, was auf vorhandene Hakuda Kenntnisse hindeuten könnte. *'Hierro:' Der Septima Espada besitzt wie die anderen Arrancar ebenfalls das Hierro. Dank seines Hierro konnte er unteranderem Byakuyas ersten Bankai angriff überleben. *'Intellekt:' Zommari zeigt durch seine ruhige Art und seine Art den Kampf gegen Byakuya Kuchiki zu bestreiten, dass er kein dummer Kämpfer ist. Dennoch zeugten seine Anschauungsweisen von einer gewissen Naivität. *'Reiatsu:' Sein Reiatsu ist als septima Espada größer als das eines herkömmlichen Arrancar. Dennoch ist es ihm von Sōsuke Aizen gestattet worden seine Resurrección und das Gran Rey Cero innerhalb von Las Noches einzusetzen, daher ist anzunehmen das zwischen ihm und den höher nummerierten Espada ein großer Unterschied besteht.thumb|200px|Das Gemelos Sonido *'Resurrección:' Zommari ist einer der wenigen Arrancar dessen Resurrección nicht auf einem Tier basiert. Er hat während dieser eine einzigartige Fähigkeit, die seinem Todesaspekt Besessenheit widerspiegelt, er kann die Körper seiner Gegner kontrollieren. Weiteres darüber unter: Brujería *[[Fähigkeiten der Arrancar|'Sonído:']] Das Sonído ist Zommaris Spezialität und er betitelte dies Selbst als schnellstes Sonído unter den Espada. Er ist so trainiert in seinem Sonído, dass er mit Byakuya Kuchiki mithalten kann, der Selbst eines der schnellsten Shunpo unter den Shinigami besitzt. :*'Gemelos Sonído' (双児響転 (ヘメロス・ソニード), Hemerosusonīdo, span. für "Zwillingsgeräusch" ) ist Zommaris spezial Technik, bei der er durch das hinzufügen von ein paar Schritten seines Sonído Abbilder von sich erschaffen kann. Er kann bis zu fünf Nachbilder erzeugen und soll der einzige Espada sein, der diese Technik beherrscht. *'Zanjutsu:' Zommari hat, bevor er seine Resurrección benutzte, den ganzen Kampf gegen Byakuya sein Zanpakuto benutzt. Mit diesem ging er geschickt um. Es ist anzunehmen das seine Zanjutsu Fähigkeiten gut ausgebildet wurden. Tivia *Er ist zusammen mit Ulquiorra Cifer, Aaroniero und Yammy Llargo einer der Espada, die keine Fracción befehligen. *Laut dem Bleach Unmasked befindet sich sein Hollowloch an seiner rechten Brustwartze. *Zommari ist bisher erst in wenigen Viedospielen von Bleach spielbar gewesen, darunter waren Bleach: Versus Crusade und Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 sowie 7. In jedem der Spiele war seine Resurrección ebenfalls spielbar. *Laut Baraggan Luisenbarn ist Zommaris Todesaspekt der Rausch. *Zommaris Name stammt von dem Architekten Claude-Nicolas Ledoux. Siehe dazu auch Namensherkünfte der Arrancar. Referenzen Navigation en:Zommari Rureaux es:Zommari Rureaux fr:Zommari Leroux pl:Zommari Rureaux en:Zommari Rureaux Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hollow Kategorie:Arrancar Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Arrancar-Armee Kategorie:Espada Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime